


Hale Whore

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Hale Whore [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hales are alive because of Magic, Happy Ending, M/M, Misconception of magic, Multi, Non-consensual sex, Slavery, Society is fucked up, Teenaged!Deucalion, Teenaged!Peter Hale, but it takes a while to get there, teacher!stiles, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two generations since Werewolves had come out of the shadows. Humans had learned to co-exist - mainly, because it was clear they would be annihilated by the Werewolves due to their inferior strength.<br/>So a pact was made.<br/>Every pack would be allowed a choice of one human they would keep with them for whatever they wanted. In return, the packs wouldn't attack humans and live by the same laws as them.<br/>There were more rules to the pact but this was the only one still acted upon.<br/>The human chosen by the pack loses every autonomy and becomes their sole property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thus my life begins...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consumedly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/gifts).



> This was born as a way to just write a lot of sex.  
> Now I have the first chapter, only plot.  
> Next up will be a lot of sex, most of it non-consensual.  
> Stiles calls it rape and though the Hales want to pleasure her, she still can't say no, because the town basically sold her out.  
> So if this freaks you out, this might not be the story for you...
> 
> Updates might be sporadic.
> 
> Thanks to Consumedly for all the encouragement.

It's been two generations since Werewolves had come out of the shadows. Humans had learned to co-exist - mainly, because it was clear they would be annihilated by the Werewolves due to their inferior strength.  
So a pact was made.  
Every pack would be allowed a choice of one human they would keep with them for whatever they wanted. In return, the packs wouldn't attack humans and live by the same laws as them.  
There were more rules to the pact but this was the only one still acted upon.  
The human chosen by the pack loses every autonomy and becomes their sole property.

 

***

 

Stiles hadn't been sure what she wanted to do with her life after getting her teaching degree. She had been torn between moving back to Beacon Hills or to a big city like San Francisco or LA.  
When her dad got shot on duty and lost the use of his legs, the decision was suddenly very easy. She moved back to her hometown, found a place for herself and her father that was easier for him to live in, and started teaching English at her old High School after Easter Vacation.  
For the first week, it was weird to be on the other side of life at Beacon Hills High. Harris still didn't like her and mostly ignored her presence. The students were interested in her fresh approach to the schedule and hadn't done anything terrible. Yet.  
The most pleasant surprise had been Talia Hale. The woman taught biology and, as the only werewolf on staff, the class on human-werewolf interaction. She had taken Stiles under her wing immediately and they became fast friends, despite the age difference. She also let Stiles rant to her whenever her younger brother, Peter, had been especially difficult. Peter was a junior in one of Stiles’ classes. He and his adopted brother Deucalion were very bright, challenging the “dumb jock” stereotype as often as they could, and seemed fascinated by Stiles. They stared almost all through class, making her lose her train of thought on more than one occasion. She was grateful that the other students either didn’t notice or didn’t care about it, but she knew the boys took note of every single one of them. Talia had promised her to talk to them but even weeks later it hadn’t helped.

Laura, Talia’s daughter, on the other hand was a delight. She was also in Stiles’ junior class and her uncle’s behaviour clearly got on her nerves. She liked to discuss the reading assignments with Stiles after class and she had a great habit of thinking in more complex ways than some other students.

Derek, Talia’s other son, was a sophomore and not in Stiles’ class, but she saw him in the halls sometimes, mostly keeping to himself or his family. She figured he was the silent type who would read the assignment but wouldn’t discuss it openly, rather decide to write his thoughts down. Talia laughed and confirmed this when Stiles asked her about it one day.

“You have a real good eye for people,” she told Stiles while they ate their lunch in the teacher’s lounge.

Stiles shrugged. “Comes from being a cop’s kid, I guess,” she said. “I have an eye for detail. Which is why Peter and Deucalion kind of freak me out.” She smiled sheepishly. “I know they wouldn’t be in school if their control was lacking, but it’s still unnerving to be stared at by werewolves all the time.”

Talia chuckled. “I can imagine. Don’t worry, they have great control and would never attack you – they quite like you, you know.”

Stiles choked on her Soda and coughed for a moment before she stared at her friend. “Seriously?”

Talia handed her a napkin and nodded. “Yes. They think your ideas on some topics and your knowledge about werewolves are fascinating. Not many teachers respect the need for rest the day after a full moon. But you didn’t even scold Deuc when he fell asleep in class last month. It’s… not common, to say the least.”

Stiles thought this over. “Well, my best friend was turned when we were teenagers,” she said slowly. “There was this incident with the rogue alpha and his pet witch and–“ She stopped talking, horrified at the mention of that particular year.

Everyone in Beacon Hills knew the story about the witch and the Hales. The Hales had all died in a house fire some years before, leaving Derek, Laura, and Peter as the only survivors. Peter had been driven crazy by the new powers he’d inherited and Laura had taken Derek and run away from him, leaving them both omegas.

A few years later, Peter came back to Beacon Hills. He bit Scott, turned him into a werewolf, and then the witch he’d somehow acquired on the way – no one knew how that happened – used the powers that built up during the turning for a heavy time alteration spell.

Suddenly the Hales were back transported back to their younger selves. Except for Peter, who had been hit by the spell, too, and had been transformed back into his barely teenaged self. And so had Deucalion, another alpha who had been in Beacon Hills, trying to see if he could take over the territory.

This was why a suddenly alive Talia in her twenties found herself with the chance to change the life of her whole family. She took in Deucalion, who accepted the chance to be part of a strong pack like the Hales rather happily, and talked to a number of witches who all told her the same thing: The spell was irreversible. The Hales were back, younger and stronger than ever.

Beacon Hills got used to it fairly quickly, and after having been instructed by Talia herself, Scott had no further issues with his new found lycanthropy. Or with the young Peter, for that matter. It also made Stiles into the resident werewolf expert.

Talia smiled softly as she remembered this while Stiles stared at her apologetically. “It’s fine, Stiles,” she said. “That was a very trying time for all of us. I’m glad it all worked out for the best in the end. And I’d rather have my brother back as a teenager than have us all die at a hunter’s hand.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. Still, I’m sorry. I know it couldn’t have been easy for all of you.”

“Well, Peter wasn’t happy for a long time,” Talia mused, slowly eating her apple. “He wanted to become an adult again, and soon. He also missed having the alpha power, I think. But he got used to it, as did we all.” She smiled at Stiles. “And he’s been even better since you’re here.”

Stiles groaned and put his head on the table while Talia just laughed.

 

***

 

The summer holidays were fast approaching and Stiles dreaded going to school every day. It wasn’t the work, which was still incredibly awesome, she was born to be a teacher, apparently. No, it was the way Peter and Deuc _looked_ at her. Lately, their weird acting had morphed into a more… predatory kind of behaviour. They seemed to see through her clothes, at least that’s how she felt under their eyes: Naked. One day she had caught Peter doodling in his notebook. The naked and rope-bound woman in the sketch had looked too close to Stiles herself to feel comfortable, and Deuc had taken to never look her in the eyes, instead letting his gaze linger on her breasts and legs.

Stiles hadn’t shared this piece of her day with Talia as she did with everything else. She hadn’t known how to approach it and now that it was only one more week until the holidays she was sure it would be fine. The boys – _with the minds of adults_ , she had to remind herself – would spend their time getting in trouble and forgetting all about her. Stiles couldn’t wait.

 

“What’s this?” Stiles asked when Talia handed her the red envelope. She opened it and read over the card inside. “End-of-School-Year-Party? That’s a thing?”

Talia grinned. “In my family, it is. We’d like you there, Stiles. We’re going to have a barbecue, play some tag, and sleep under the stars. It’s really quite fun.”

Stiles thought about it. “I’m not sure it would be appropriate, with me being their teacher,” she said, feeling unsure.

“Nonsense,” Talia retorted. “It’s the holidays, you’re not their teacher then. They won’t be in your classes next year anyway. Just come and have some fun.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment longer but then she smiled. “Yeah, okay, why not? Dad’s away at a resort anyway, he’s not as happy about it as he should be, seeing as the force pays for it and it will help him long term, but this just means I’m alone in the house. A party will be a perfect start for the holidays.”

Talia grinned and nodded. “Exactly. Can’t wait to have you there, Stiles.” She hugged the younger woman and left the school, going home.

Stiles looked after her and looked back down at the card. “I have a weird feeling about this,” she murmured to herself before getting her things and leaving herself.

 

***

 

Graduation over and after having driven her dad to the airport for his flight to his resort in Malibu, Stiles made her way to the Hale house. It had been restored just like the Hales themselves and was as beautiful as it had ever been. Stiles looked up at the massive mansion-like house and marvelled at the strength of magic. To be able to restore not only a house but raise people from the dead and turn back their time – it was truly unbelievable.

The Hales were already waiting on the lawn, a grill having been set up where Mr. Hale – _Damian_ – was cooking the first batch of hamburgers.

“Hey, Stiles, glad you could make it,” Talia greeted her and pulled Stiles into a hug. “Did your dad get off okay?”

Stiles nodded and dropped the three bottles of wolfsbane-laced wine she’d brought on a table. “Yes, with a lot less grumbling than I anticipated. I guess he finally understands that he needs more training to live without being able to walk. He’ll be away for most of the holidays but I think it will be good for him. He hasn’t been out a lot since the shooting.”

Talia squeezed her for a second as Stiles’ voice shook at the end of her sentence. She’d been so close to losing her dad; sometimes she still couldn’t believe he was still there.

“Well, we’ll make sure you’re not lonely, then,” Talia said and pulled her over to a group of people which included the mayor. “Chris, you remember Stiles, I’m sure?”

Chris Argent, Mayor of Beacon Hills, looked her in the eye and smiled slightly. “Yes. She and my daughter were good friends a few years back.”

Stiles returned the smile. “How is Allison? Still in France?”

Chris nodded. “Yes, she’s engaged and will probably stay there. Maybe I’ll join her once the term is over…”

Stiles frowned. “You don’t want to be re-elected?”

Chris shrugged. “I don’t know yet. We’ll see who else applies for the job.” He sent a look in Damian’s direction. “It has to be someone competent whom people can trust without question.”

Talia laughed “Stop trying to pull my husband into politics,” she scolded Chris playfully. “He’s very happy staying a lawyer and butting heads with Mr. Whittmore. Maybe I’ll send Peter to you instead when he graduates next year.”

Chris groaned. “This town would explode under his leadership, Talia. You know that as well as I do.”

“Well, he’ll be a lot calmer then,” she answered dismissively and sent a quick glance into Stiles direction that had Chris’ eyes widen.

“Oh, I see,” the man muttered and Stiles felt very confused.

She excused herself and wandered over to the grill instead, greeting Damian.

“Your wife and the mayor are scheming and I don’t like it,” she told him and took a beer from the cooler next to him.

He laughed and flipped a burger. “Don’t worry, she’d never do anything that would be bad for you,” he said. “And neither would anyone else here. We love you, Stiles.”

She stared at him, speechless, but he just continued grilling. At his question for some more meat she shook herself and moved to hand it to him. Some of her beer spilled out of the bottle at the movement and on her hand. “Damn,” she muttered, looking for a napkin.

“Let me,” Damian said and suddenly he gripped her wrist and raised her hand to his lips where he proceeded to lick and suck the beer off her.

She stared at him, feeling heat gather in her stomach as his tongue caressed her fingers. His eyes suddenly found hers and bore into her; she could feel the flush creeping up her face. “D-Damian,” she gasped and he released her as suddenly as he’d grabbed her and went back to the burgers.

“The first batch is almost ready,” he said. “Can you please tell Talia?”

Stiles could only nod and stumble her way back to the group Talia was standing in. _What the hell just happened_? flew through her head on repeat as she collected the adults for the first round of food.

 

“You’re blushing,” a voice whispered in her ear and Stiles barely kept herself from screaming. She whirled around and found herself face-to-face with Peter and Deucalion. The adults had all gone to join Damian but Stiles had hung back, not hungry yet. She’d moved to the other side of the house to get a bit of privacy, thinking about what had happened with Damian. Had he actually been flirting with her? Or was it just a thing he’d do with anyone? And what about Talia, if it was the first? She couldn’t find an answer and the phantom touches of his tongue on her skin didn’t help, either.

And now her two students where there, too, staring at her way more openly than they dared at school. Stiles suddenly regretted wearing a dress. It made her feel way more vulnerable than her usual jeans-shirt combo she wore to school.

“Stop sneaking up on me,” she scolded the boys as she tried to compose herself. “Shouldn’t you be eating?”

Deucalion grinned. “Oh, we weren’t really hungry yet. Why are you so flushed, Stiles?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s still Ms. Stilinski, even though we’re not at school right now, Deucalion,” she told him sternly.

Peter laughed. “Oh, please,” he said. “You know that we’re actually older than you are. Just because we have these young bodies doesn’t make us real teenagers.”

“Although,” Deucalion mused, “it has its advantages.” He moved forward and Stiles moved back on instinct. Her back hit the wall of the house and she found herself caged in by two boys – _men_ , she corrected herself with a little shudder. _They’re men_.

“One advantage, for example, is the shorter refractory period,” Deucalion continued. “As a teenager, you really don’t have to wait for long until you’re ready to please your partner again.”

“Of course,” Peter cut in, before Stiles could say anything to that statement, “the horniness is stronger, too.”

Suddenly Stiles couldn’t breathe. She was pinned to the wall, her hands caught at her side by strong hands and there were lips on hers, moving harshly, and a tongue forcing its way into her mouth, while another pair of lips were on her neck, kissing and licking there until she felt she would faint from the blood rushing toward her groin. Her eyes closed automatically and she returned the filthy kiss on instinct before reality caught up with her.

She gasped and wrenched her head away, dislodging both men.

“Stop it,” she bit out and tugged on her hands. “Let me go!”

They did so without a words but their eyes were burning an electric blue. A shiver went over her as she pushed away from them and moved to go back around the house. “This never happened,” she muttered, knowing they would hear her. “Just… forget about it.”

With that she turned the corner and returned to the adults, straightening her dress and hair on the way.

Peter and Deucalion kept away from her after that and Damian didn’t touch her again. After a while Stiles had calmed down enough to eat something – the burgers were too delicious to pass them up.

She talked to Talia, Laura, and some other people she’d seen around town. She had relaxed enough to enjoy herself. That, she would tell herself later, had been a big mistake.

 

“May I have your attention, please,” the mayor said a few hours later. Everyone had sat down on the various chairs the Hales had brought out, the sun was setting and almost everyone, Stiles included, was buzzed if not outright drunk.

“Today, we do not only celebrate the end of a school year for our children, we also celebrate a new balance in our town,” Chris continued. “Since the spell corrected the wrong my sister did to the Hales, Beacon Hills has prospered. A werewolf pack at its full strength helps the town, protects it, and gives it the chance to grow. As you all know, a pack is not perfect without their human to calm it down and remind it of its human side.

“I’m proud to announce that the Hales have come to me to tell me of their decision to finally take a human in their midst. And it’s my pleasure to announce Stiles Stilinski as the chosen human for the Hale pack.”

Everyone around her started to applaud as Stiles just stared at Chris, not understanding what he’d just said. She knew what it meant to be a pack’s human. It meant giving up your own life and wishes, living with the pack and following their orders. It wasn’t an honour; it was a way to make sure the pack would not turn on the town it lived it. The pack human was nothing more than a sacrifice to keep the peace.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Peter and Deuc’s behaviour at school and tonight. Damian’s touch. And Talia...

Stiles looked at her, tears in her eyes and betrayal written all over her face as she stood. “So this is why you became my friend?” she asked loudly, interrupting the excited chatter of the people around her. “You just wanted me to become your property?”

Talia’s eyes flashed red at that. “Of course not,” she protested and took a step closer to Stiles. “I _love_ you, Stiles. We all do. I became your friend because you’re smart, funny, and compassionate. But you’re also very beautiful, healthy, and will make a fantastic addition for our pack. We all agreed and decided to choose you as ours.”

“You could have asked me if I even _wanted_ that,” Stiles almost screamed at her. “I came back here to care for my dad. What about him, huh? I’m gonna live in your mansion, nice and cozy, and he’ll just stay in our house alone while I serve your every whim?”

Damian came up behind her but didn’t touch her. “Your father will be cared for,” he promised. “We’ll get him the best doctors and nurses possible and you’ll be able to see him whenever you want. Just because you live with us doesn’t mean you’re a prisoner.”

Stiles shook her head and stared at Chris. “You’re selling me out,” she told him coldly. “You and the whole town are selling me like some sacrificial lamb and won’t even lose sleep over it.” She looked at all the Hales who were grouping together in front of her. “Congratulations,” she spat at them. “You got yourself a nice, cushy excuse with the law. But don’t ever forget that I _did not_ want this! That _you_ made me into your slave, a slave without rights. You can all go back to your graves for all I care.”

At the shocked silence following her words, Stiles whirled around and ran into the woods. She knew she wouldn’t make it far, nor would she be able to hide from the werewolves who _owned_ her now, but she needed time alone. Time to cry and scream over the loss of her normal life.

No one followed her.

 

***

 

To her surprise, it wasn't any of the male Hales or even Laura who came after her. It was Cora.  
The girl sat next to Stiles who had huddled against a tall tree, her tears dried by now but her despair not less than before.  
"I asked why they chose you," Cora said after a few minutes of silence. "Mom had talked about you before but only after Peter, Deuc, and Laura did it, too, did she start to think about you as a potential pack human. There are many things to consider before one is chosen after all."  
Stiles sniffed but continued to listen.  
"Since the spell, we've all changed," Cora continued. "We still have the memories of the years that we now get to relieve; this time as a family and not alone. But we still need to let the pack grow.  
"The fire made us all wary of trusting people. But introducing a human will lessen that, make us more attuned to others. You'll be a great help to us, Stiles."  
"But no one cares what I think about it," Stiles said bitterly.  
Cora shrugged. "No, I guess not. You’re ours now, if you want it or not. You'll bear at least one child for the pack. You'll do what we say.  
"In return, we take care of you and your dad. You'll be part of the pack forever and want for nothing. That's the way it is."  
She looked at Stiles who was crying again. "As far as I know, you'll start to love the pack and your space in it very soon. That's part of the magic."

„I don’t _care_ about magic,“ Stiles yelled. “I want to live my life the way I want, not decided by your wishes. I’m a human being, not a property to be used against my wishes.”

Cora stared at her. “And living in this town, caring for your dad, is the way you wanted to live your life?” she asked. The spell had transformed her back to a child and she was only in junior high now, but her mind was still old enough to make her think logically.

Stiles swallowed. “No. I mean… No, it’s not. But it’s what I have to do, he’s my _dad_.”

“And he’ll be _fine_ ,” Cora stressed. “He will get great doctors and the best care available. Maybe mom will be okay to build a little house for him here, we have the space. You can keep your job, and when Peter and Deuc, or Laura, or Derek go to college, you will be able to visit them. You’ll be able to take trips with us. You can see the world, you’ll never care for money… Stiles, you’ll be cared for, forever. We love you. Well. I don’t know you that well, yet, but I’m sure I will learn to love you, too. Why is that such a bad thing?”

Stiles clamped her eyes shut and shook her head. “Because you _own_ me, Cora. Don’t you see that? I’m not my own person anymore. And I know what’s going to happen. It already started. You say I’ll carry at least one baby for the pack… And who will be the father? Peter and Deucalion are certainly interested, but so is your dad. And maybe even Derek, I don’t know. I’ll be your very own sex puppet.”

Cora frowned. “They won’t hurt you, Stiles. They love you. Yes, they want you, but we already talked about that in the family. They want to make you happy, I promise.”

She stood up and Stiles looked at her outstretched hand. “Let’s go home, Stiles,” Cora said kindly. “I mean to _your_ home. I’ll tell them you needed some time. Sleep, think. And tomorrow, you can pack some things and come back here. I promise, everything will be fine.”

Stiles took a deep breath and then clasped her hand. “Not like I have much choice,” she murmured as they made their way to Stiles’ car.

 

***

 

Stiles went to sleep in her own bed, probably for the last time. Cora stayed downstairs on the couch, openly making sure that Stiles didn’t just leave town. She couldn’t do that without Talia’s permission.

Stiles cried in the shower, hoping the sound of the water would mask her sobs. She didn’t know what to do now. She had to go to the Hales, but what would she tell her dad? Should she even tell him while he was away? Or should she wait until he came back? Would he fight for her, or just accept it, like everyone else in the town did?

She wished her mom was still alive.

 

***

 

The next morning Stiles woke from a fitful sleep. She had maybe gotten a few hours but had been disturbed by dreams – mostly of the sexual nature. She wasn’t sure she wanted to dwell on them too much. The Hales would have their own ideas how to treat their new slave from now on without her imagining stuff herself.

She packed a suitcase full of clothes, some electronics, toiletries, and books. She knew she would be able to come back and get more, but she wanted to be prepared.

Cora waited for her downstairs, handing her a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

“I talked to mom,” she said. “She asked us to bring breakfast from the diner. Everyone will be there and we can talk about what’s gonna happen from here on out.”

She smiled at Stiles who gave a small smile back. Cora was nice enough, after all, trying to make her feel comfortable.

“I’m not attracted to you at all,” Cora said then and Stiles’ smile froze. “Not to anyone, actually. You will never have to worry about that from me.” She shrugged. “I know I look like a kid, but I feel much older. So if you ever need someone to just vent to, or ask for a favour, I’m here. I will also mediate between you and the others, if you need it. I know the tradition is old and I can’t do anything about it. But I also know you’re not happy, so I’ll be your friend, and your friend only, if you want it.”

Stiles wondered if Cora could read her thoughts. The girl said exactly what Stiles needed to hear, giving her someone at the pack she didn’t need to be afraid of.

“Thank you,” she said, hoping it gave away the full depth of her feelings. “I really appreciate it, Cora.”

Cora nodded and cleaned their mugs. “Of course. Let’s go then, the others are probably starving. And so am I, to be honest.”

Stiles laughed quietly, grabbed her suitcase, and followed Cora out the door.

 

***

 

When they arrived at the house, the lawn had been cleared of all remembrances of the party, for which Stiles was grateful.

They found the whole pack in the kitchen, sitting around the huge dining room. Peter and Deucalion let their eyes run over Stiles, who had decided to wear her usual jeans and a t-shirt instead of a dress. They seemed disappointed, which Stiles counted as a win.

Talia stood up while Cora went to put the food on plates. “Stiles. Thank you for coming back.”

Stiles snorted. “As if I had a choice,” she said and crossed her arms, still standing in the doorway. “You declared me your property in front of the town. There was no way for me to leave, even if I wanted to.”

Talia nodded, her eyes sad. “Yes. I’m sorry. We should have handled this a lot better.” She pointed to the empty chair at the head of the table. “Please, sit down. Let us talk about this whole thing now.”

Stiles looked at them all. Talia, who had been her friend. Damian, who watched her with a neutral face. Peter and Deucalion, who practically ripped her clothes off with their eyes. Laura, who smiled at her, and nodded encouragingly. Derek and Cora, who were more interested in their food.

Stiles sighed and sat down. “I’m not happy about this,” she opened the conversation. “I thought we were friends, and you lied to me. If you had talked with me about the whole thing, I might have shown a very different reaction.”

“You’re right,” Damian said. “We should have explained it to you properly. We apologize for screwing this up, it was the way we were raised. We should have realized that you would not be comfortable with it.”

Talia nodded. “Yes. The truth of the matter is, Stiles, we were so excited to have you in our family that we lost sight of your wishes. Now. You _are_ part of our pack now, and yes, there are some freedoms you lose with that. But there are also some you gain.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You want to make me happier by offering me your money? That’s what Cora said I’d have. Opportunities I didn’t have when I was only living on my dad’s salary or my own.”

“Well, we _do_ have more money than you did,” Derek said, smirking a bit. “And we take some amazing trips around the world together. That should count for something.”

Stiles couldn’t help it, she grinned at his words. “True,” she allowed. “But what I’m more interested in, are the things I’ll have to do as your pack human.” She looked Talia in the eye. “Who of you will I have to sleep with? Because, let’s face it, this is the most important thing here. I’m mostly here to warm your beds, that’s what this whole thing is about. The fact that those two –“ she pointed to Peter and Deuc – “wanted to bone me since the first day they saw me in class.”

Silence reigned around the table and the Hales looked at each other uncomfortably. Finally, Talia sighed. “Yes,” she agreed. “You’re right. That is the main reason. No reason to pretend it’s not.”

Stiles crossed her arms again. “Glad we’re on the same page. No one will stop you, either. The mayor already gave you his blessing, and so did everyone else. I will be here, ready to be raped by every single one of you, when the mood strikes you. Nothing to be done about it.”

She stood up. “I’d like to see my room now, please.” She looked at Cora who abandoned her meal immediately and led her out of the room. A furious discussion began right behind them.

 

Cora looked at Stiles as they moved up the stairs, Stiles carrying her suitcase again. “I know it’s not what you envisioned,” the girl said. “And yes, I think you’re right in calling it rape, even though it’s legal and my family doesn’t like it. But you can be sure of one thing: They won’t hurt you. They want your pleasure just as much as they want theirs. So, if they end up being rough, it will only be because you ask for it.”

Stiles grimaced. “But I still can’t say no.”

Cora stopped at a door a few steps down the hallway. It led into a small but comfortable room with huge windows, a queen-sized bed, a dresser, closet, table, and some bookcases.

“No,” she answered before she left Stiles alone. “No, you can’t.”


	2. Expectations proven and dashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then. This story is moving very differently than I first thought.  
> I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I thought a lot about it and decided on some new things:
> 
> 1) the "Magic Stockholm Syndrome" is not happening anymore  
> 2) there will be a real happy ending  
> 3) Polygamy is a thing in this story  
> 4) this story is now a series  
> 5) (most) sex will happen in other installments
> 
> Basically, the main story moved from "Shameless porn" to "Damn, I have a real plot here".  
> There is still a non-con warning for this chapter, but after that, all the non-con will happen in other side-stories which will be published in the new series. Those will be simple porny chapters.  
> The main story has the plot, and you don't need to read the porny chapters to get the main story.
> 
> Thanks a lot to consumedly for cheering me on and working on ideas with me, you rock :)

The room they had given Stiles had an ensuite bathroom. She put all her things away, grabbed her toiletries, and entered the shower. It was huge, big enough for at least two, if not three, people, and even had some showerheads on the walls. It was a subtle luxury, just like the expensive furniture around the house showed everyone who got a good look that the Hales had money.

For a few moments, Stiles just stood under the spray, her eyes closed, and thought of nothing. She enjoyed the feeling of hot pressure all around her and tried to forget the situation she was in. This was her home now. She should get used to it.

It was on that thought that she felt the door behind her open. Before she could turn around, arms moved around her waist and pulled her back against a naked chest.

“What – let me go!” she cried and tried to twist away.

“Shhh,” came a voice close to her ear. “It’s okay,” Damian said. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

Stiles shuddered as one of his hands found her breast and tweaked her nipple. “No… Damian, stop, please. I don’t want this, please stop!”

Damian kissed her neck. “It’s best to get it over with quickly,” he told her. “The first time is the most important. It sets the basis for the magic. Because I’m the Alpha’s mate, I’m the one who can start it all.”

He moved her forward until Stiles had to press her hands against the wall. Both his hands moved to stroke her breasts, making her moan despite her distress.

“You’re lovely,” he told her, a smile in his voice. The hot water was running over them both now. “I know why my brothers-in-law like you so much. You’re a spirited young woman, but you’re also very pretty.” He pinched both her nipples at the same time, making her cry out. “And so responsive.”

“Please,” she whispered. “Please don’t do this to me.”

He didn’t answer, instead sucked a mark into her pale neck, while one of his hands slid downwards. His hard dick poked into her lower back.

Stiles tried to shut her legs but he pried them open with ease. His fingers ghosted over her clit, making her shudder again. He moved even lower, rubbing her folds.

“I don’t think this is only water,” he whispered in her ear. “Your body is truly enjoying this. Even without the magic.”

Stiles didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t fight him, he was way too strong. She also knew this was what she was supposed to be – their property, to be used how they wanted. Nothing proved this better than Damian’s fingers as they rubbed circles on her clit, dipping into her cunt, and back out. She was starting to tremble under his touch. He was sucking another mark into her neck, one hand still played with her nipples, moving from one to the other, and his other hand brought her closer and closer to release.

Suddenly, he bit her shoulder and the shock, plus the steady rubbing of her clit brought her to a sudden orgasm.

She cried out, this time only in pleasure, while he stroked her through the aftershocks and helped her up as her knees gave way.

“So beautiful,” he murmured as he moved her legs apart.

Stiles didn’t understand what he was doing at first, her mind was still reeling from her orgasm. But then she felt him enter her from behind and she stiffened. “No, please,” she whimpered but he just grabbed her tighter.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he said as he entered her with a powerful thrust. Her mouth opened on a silent scream.

“God, you feel incredible,” he groaned as he thrusted in and out, shuddering. “So hot and tight. So glad I’m the first one to feel this… Can’t wait to fill you up, beautiful. All ours, always…”

He moaned into her ear, grabbing he waist with both hands now to make it easier to fuck her. Stiles braced herself on the shower wall, trying her best to not slip on the wet tiles. She felt him moving deep inside her; he wasn’t bigger than some guys she’d had but it had been a while since she’d last had sex. And he hadn’t really stretched her much before she came, so the whole thing wasn’t exactly painless.

 _This is how it will be from now on_ , she thought as bitter tears fell from her eyes. _This is how my life is going to be. I’ll get fucked and, as soon as the magic takes hold, I will love it, no matter how much they hurt me._

It was just as she reached that thought that Damian gave another deep groan and stilled inside her, trembling.

“Fuck,” he breathed, pulling her close. “That was amazing.”

Stiles didn’t say anything as he waited for a few moments before pulling out. He turned her around and smiled softly. “That was wonderful, sweetheart,” he told her and gave her a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

He left her then, not looking back as he left the bathroom.

Stiles stared after him for a second before she turned around again. She trembled violently and, after a few seconds, kneeled down on the ground, wrapping her arms around her, as huge sobs wracked her body. The hot water washed all her tears away, just as he did with Damian’s sperm running out of her.

 

***

Stiles slept restlessly and when she woke up in the morning, her face felt gritty. She’d been crying in her sleep, too.

She was still aching and dreaded meeting Damian again after what happened in the shower. She also wondered who would be the next to rape her. Maybe Peter and Deucalion would do it together? Stiles shuddered as she got dressed. She could actually imagine that happening.

A knock ripped her out of her thoughts and she slowly opened the door. She was relieved when it turned out to be Cora.

“Hey,” the young girl greeted her. “Good morning. Breakfast is ready, I bet you’re hungry.”

Cue to her words, Stiles’ stomach rumbled and she flushed. “Yeah… I am. Thanks for getting me,” she added, knowing that Cora was her only friend in this house, no matter the age difference. Or maybe exactly because of that.

She followed Cora down to the kitchen, where the whole family was already sitting down – except for Damian.

Laura noticed her confused look around. “Dad’s gone,” she said, cutting into a pancake.

“What?” Stiles asked and sat down in the empty chair next to Laura.

“He’s left for a conference,” Talia answered and put pancakes on Stiles’ plate. Blueberry, her favourite. Despite the churning of her stomach, she dug right in.

“He won’t be back for at least two weeks,” Talia continued and smiled at her. “He’s sorry for what he had to do, and thought it would be best if he was gone for a while.”

Stiles was speechless. “I… really? I didn’t think he’d be so…”

“Considerate?” Peter asked from his place opposite her. “It was the best thing he could think of.” He frowned and reached out over the table. “Give me your hand, please.”

Stiles did, feeling even more confused now, and gasped when black lines travelled down his arm where he touched her. The soreness in her body vanished in an instant.

“How –“

Peter smiled – actually smiled, not grinned or smirked like usual, which must be a sign of the apocalypse. “You were in pain, I took it away. I hope you feel better now.”

He took his hand back as if nothing had happened and continued eating.

Stiles stared at him and then at Talia who looked at her with sad eyes. “I don’t understand,” Stiles said. “Why are you so nice today? After yesterday, I thought…” She bit her lip as the rest of the table fell silent.

“There are a lot of things that we can’t explain right now,” Talia said eventually. “They will become clearer in time, I promise. For now, please rest assured that what happened last night won’t happen again. I swear it by the moon.”

The others all nodded and Stiles was left reeling. Did that mean they wouldn’t rape her again? Should she actually trust them? She continued to eat, still thinking about it all. She didn’t know what to make of this new development, but the pancakes were way too good to go to waste.

 

***

After breakfast, Derek asked Stiles to help him with his summer reading.

“You’re gonna be my new English teacher, you can help me decide on a book, right? That’s allowed?” He looked at her pleadingly and she just couldn’t say no.

“Well, sure. Show me your list and what interests you the most, we can start there,” she replied and he dashed off to get it.

Stiles looked at Talia and raised an eyebrow. “I’m still teaching next year?”

She looked puzzled. “Of course, if you want to. You wouldn’t have to, we can support you, but I thought you loved teaching.”

“I do,” Stiles nodded. “I just thought… Well. I thought you’d want to keep me here.”

Understanding dawned on Talia’s face. “Oh. No, don’t worry. You’re not our prisoner, Stiles. You can go to work just like before, no question.”

Stiles was glad. She had worried that the Hales would forbid her to work, keep her as a house pet. Apparently, she had been wrong. _I feel like I’ve been wrong about a lot of things,_ she thought as she watched Peter and Deucalion clean the dishes, shoving at each other sometimes. They hadn’t made any passes at her the whole day, and except for Peter taking her pain, hadn’t touched her at all. Stiles wasn’t sure what to think of that. She had anticipated them to fuck her as soon as they could, but apparently she had been wrong.

Derek came back then and they walked into the living room to work on his list.

She was delighted to notice his vast interest in books and all kinds of topics. The topic of his summer reading and essay was supposed to be “survival” and he had marked down a couple of books he was interested in. She worked through them all with him, pointing out flaws in his argumentation, until they finally settled on two.

“Why don’t you read them both and write the essay on the one you can relate to the most?” Stiles asked and smiled at his enthusiastic reply. She already looked forward to having him in her class.

  
“Hey, if you’re done, maybe you’d like to see the rest of the grounds, Stiles?”

She looked at Deucalion and Peter who stood in the doorway and smiled expectantly at her.

 _This might be it,_ she thought. _They’re going to do it in the woods._ She shuddered but stood up anyway. Better to get it over with quickly. “Sounds good,” she told them and followed them out of the house.

 

***

 

Stiles was confused. Again. It seemed to be the emotion of the day.

Peter and Deucalion had actually taken her around the grounds, showing her the garden in the back, the tree house that had been restored together with the main house, the hunting trails – different ones for humans and wolves, naturally – and the lake. The lake had actually been the biggest surprise, because Stiles had been _so sure_ they’d tell her to strip. They didn’t do anything of the sorts. Instead they showed her the secret passage into the underground cave, barely visible in the clear water.

“If you ever need to escape from something,” Deucalion said. “If hunters attack us again. That cave is safer than the basement.”

Peter’s eyes had darkened at that, remembering the fire that had destroyed his first life. Stiles reached out and squeezed his shoulder without a thought.

He gave her a grateful smile. “We can go and get you some swimming stuff, if you want. The water is really perfect at this time of year.”

She agreed, still wondering what their angle was. They had been undressing her with their eyes in class for months, at the party they had kissed and touched her – but now they were behaving like model citizens.

When they took her to a meadow full of wild flowers, though, she had enough.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” she asked, crossing her arms and stopping them from plucking a bunch of different flowers. “You’re all behaving very weird and not like yourselves and I want to know why.”

Peter and Deucalion stared at her and then shared a look, communicating silently. Stiles missed Scott with a passion right then. They had been able to do that, too, before they slowly drifted apart by distance and different priorities in life.

“We can’t actually tell you,” Deucalion finally said. “There’s a lot of stuff about the pack human that’s just not ours to tell. You will find out in time, as Talia said.”

Peter nodded. “Yes. Just believe us when we tell you, you’re safe. What Damian did was cruel, yes, but it had to be done. But now that’s over. We won’t do that to you.”

Stiles scoffed. “And I’m supposed to believe that? After the way you two treated me all year?”

They actually flushed at her words. “We admit, we haven’t been acting very gentlemanly,” Deucalion said. “But you’re the pack human now, Stiles. You are part of the family. Things are different now. We won’t touch you if you don’t want us to.”

Stiles looked at them for a moment before she sighed. “I still can’t believe you,” she warned. “But I will give you the benefit of the doubt for right now.”

They smiled, evidently relieved, and went back to putting together a large bouquet, which they handed her after a few minutes. Stiles groaned at their antics but smelled the different flowers with a smile on her face before they walked back to the house.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read the porn, you should read "Trembling Thighs" after this chapter :)


	3. Flowers and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up after an unpleasant dream and spends a pleasant morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have seen, I added a porny story to the series. That story is between chapters 2 and 3 of the main story, so right before this one. 
> 
> For those who don't want to read them:   
> All the extra stories will be dreams of Stiles getting raped by various pack members.   
> The first was Talia. 
> 
> The main story won't contain any rape from here on out. 
> 
> Thanks again to consumedly for her encouragement!

Stiles woke up drenched in sweat.

For a moment, she felt as if there was still a hand on her thigh, as if there was still a wet tongue inside of her - but no. She was completely alone, dressed just as she had been the night before. 

Her pussy was drenched and throbbing, but there were no marks on her body, as far as Stiles could see.

It had only been a dream.

Stiles stayed on her back, looking at the ceiling. She wasn't sure where this dream had come from. 

Talia had been nothing but wonderful the whole week since Stiles had moved in. She was back to being the friend she'd been at school. 

Sure, there was some additional flirting, but mostly, they spend their days talking, watching movies, and cooking together. That last part was especially fun. Talia had a great selection of old family recipes and Stiles wanted to try them all. 

So, basically, none of Stiles' fears had come true. Since the first night with Damian, no one had touched her inappropriately. Not even Peter or Deucalion, which seemed like a miracle in itself. 

Everyone treated her like a friend. A close friend, like family. It made Stiles' eyes sting, sometimes. It had been years with only her and her dad, being accepted in a warm and loving family like the Hales felt like a dream come true. 

So, why was it that she would dream something horrible like this, when she was feeling so accepted here?

And why was her body reacting to it like it was a pleasurable thing, not a dream about getting raped again?

***

When Stiles opened her door, freshly showered and dressed, she almost stepped on a plate.  
She blinked down and saw… a brownie?

She crouched down and yes, it was a brownie. Nice and fluffy, and still warm. There was also a small bracelet made of daisies right next to it.

Stiles couldn’t help it and let out a little coo of delight. She slipped the bracelet on and bit into the brownie.

The taste made her moan. It was the perfect kind of fluffy chocolate with a gooey middle.   
She devoured it in three bites and, still chewing, went downstairs to the kitchen.

On the way she realized, as there was no message on the brownie, the maker wouldn’t want to be recognized. So she didn’t say anything when she entered the kitchen, just grabbed a napkin to clean her face before sitting down.

“Good morning, Stiles,” Talia said from the stove. “Did you sleep well?”

Stiles couldn’t look her in the eye but nodded quickly. “Yeah, fine, thanks. Good morning.”

The others answered her greeting and soon breakfast was going on like normal.

“Stiles?”

She looked at Derek at his tentative question and smiled. “Hm?”

He looked nervous and fiddled with his fork. “I read the first book and thought… Would you talk about it with me? Maybe on a walk?”

Stiles ignored the snickers she could hear from Laura and Peter and nodded. “Yes, sure, sounds good. We can go right after breakfast, if you want.”

Derek smiled at her, his whole face brightening. Stiles’ heart ached for him.   
During the last week she had heard a lot about their first life as adults from Laura. They didn’t have it easy and Derek, according to her, was still not healed completely.

She wanted him to smile like this all the time.

***

They were walking through the woods, almost exactly the same way Stiles remembered taking with Peter and Deucalion a week ago. 

Derek was silent, only answering when Stiles asked him a direct question. 

This actually didn't surprise Stiles. She already knew he wasn't a big talker. 

She kept up a steady string of small talk, though, to make sure he knew she was okay with his silence. His grateful glances convinced her that it was the right thing to do. 

When they stepped out of the woods and into the meadow full of flowers, Stiles was sure she knew who had made her the bracelet. 

This was only confirmed by Derek pulling a bag of brownies from his pocket. 

"I hope you liked the first one," he said shyly and offered her the bag. 

She smiled and took a brownie, sitting down on the already sun-warmed ground. 

"I loved it," she assured him, making him smile once more. "Did you make them yourself?"

She took a bite while he nodded. 

"Yes!" He exclaimed, sitting down close to her. "I made them last night. I thought you might like them."

"I do," she answered licking crumbs from her lips. "Thank you very much. For the bracelet, too."

She lifted her arm, showing off the daisies on her wrist. 

He blushed. "I think they suit you," he mumbled, his hands unconsciously weaving more flowers together - daisies, forget-me-nots, and other wild flowers. 

"I, uhm, didn't actually finish the book," he confessed, not meeting her eyes. 

Stiles barely kept herself from laughing. "No? So you just needed an excuse to get me to come with you?"

He shrugged, still weaving flowers together. This was going to become bigger than a bracelet. 

"I'll tell you a secret," she said, leaning into his space a bit. "I would have come with you anyway."

He looked up at her, startled. Then he blinked and - 

She could feel his lips on hers, so soft, being clumsy for a moment but then getting surer of themselves. He probably remembered doing this before, when he had been an adult. 

Stiles didn't move. She didn't pull back, but she also didn't return the kiss.

After a minute, he moved back, smiling a bit sadly. 

"Sorry," he said and cleared his throat. "I just couldn't help it. I, uh..." 

He was blushing again and looked around the meadow instead of at her.

"I remember you from before," he blurted out. "I saw you around town. You were younger than me, of course, but you always smelled... Right."

His eyes found hers then and for a moment he looked more like his adult self than a teenager. 

"I think, if the fire hadn't happened, we would have chosen you as pack human anyway. I don't believe in fate, but... You were always the only choice."

Stiles felt her heart aching. She was still not okay with being the pack's property, no matter how nice they had been to her the whole week. 

But being wanted like this, being treated as something special... It was a wonderful feeling.

"Derek," she said gently. "You're 15 now. I know your mind is older, but you're still back to being a kid. I'm sorry, but I can't be what you want me to be. I'm so much older, and also your teacher."

Derek nodded, but his eyes were glistening. 

"Yeah, I know," he said roughly. "I just... I wanted my second first kiss to be different. I didn't want it to be like last time. I wanted it to be with someone who at least cares about me."

Stiles took his hand gently. "I do," she promised. "I care for all of you. And I don't know if that's because of magic or whatever. I believe that you'll all do your best to make me happy."

She took a deep breath. "But I still can't imagine having your babies, Derek. Or doing anything sexual with you. To me, you're a child. And I'm not saying it like this to be mean, but because I know you understand - there might be an adult mind in your body, but it's still a child's body."

Derek took a deep breath himself and nodded. 

"Yes, I know," he answered, pulling his hand back. "It's fine."  
He finished the flower arrangement in his hand. 

"Here you go," he said and, with a crooked smile full of bunny teeth, he put the flower crown on her head.

Stiles laughed and took out her phone to admire the crown with her camera. "Very nice," she told him. "Thank you."

Derek got up and held out his hand which she took, using his strength to get up.

"Let's go back home, my queen," he said, offering her his arm.

"Yes, my knight, let's go," she replied, taking his arm.

Together, they walked back to the house, sharing the brownies on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are turning out shorter than I thought, so I will try to update more regularly, at least twice a month. 
> 
> Comments are love :)
> 
> And if you have any cute wooing ideas, feel free to leave them here or on my tumblr, also daughterofscotland.


	4. Going to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the town ends just like Stiles fears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an outline AND hope to be able to post either a chapter for this or a porny one every Friday!
> 
> I'd like everyone to remember that this fic is about kinks, and that the kind of slavery Stiles is thrown into here is accepted and normal.  
> Damian will not be held accountable for his action, nor killed, though they will be addressed.

Stiles was doing the dishes - it was her turn, she was not told to do it - when Laura poked her head in the kitchen.

“Hey, Stiles,” she said. “I’m going into town, getting some stuff that’s not groceries. You wanna come?”

Stiles looked up from the sink and smiled. “That would be great. If we could swing by my house, I could get some more stuff… I also need a few books for school, have to prepare after all…”

Laura grinned and gave her a thumbs up. “Got it. 30 minutes okay?”

Stiles nodded. “That’s good.”

She hurried to get the dishes done so she’d have time to change. She hadn’t worn a dress in a while, mostly because she wasn’t sure if Peter’s and Deucalion’s control would hold if she did, but if she was going into town she could indulge herself, surely.

As she changed, a horrible thought occurred to her. When Laura came to get her, she looked up, feeling unsure.

“Uhm,” Stiles said, “you won’t need to… put me on a leash or something, right?”

Laura blinked, confusion written all over her face. “Why would I do that?”

Stiles fidgeted. “Well. I’m your… well…” She flushed, not sure how to say it. But Laura seemed to understand anyway.

The young woman came in and closed the door behind herself for a feeling of semi-privacy. “Stiles,” she said softly. “We’ve said it more than once now. You’re not just a pet or property. You’re part of the family. We’re not going to parade you around, on a leash no less, for the townsfolk to see.”

Stiles swallowed. “Yeah… I know. I just…” She took a deep breath. “The last few days you’ve all been nice to me. Except for… Well.” She coughed and Laura nodded. She knew what Stiles was talking about.

“I just worried that it’s different, when we’re in town. As if I have to put on a mask, or maybe you do, to fulfill the town’s expectations.”

Laura’s face hardened. “It doesn’t matter what they say,” she stated firmly. “You’re part of our pack. Our family. You’ll be free to walk just like any of us.”

Stiles felt immensely grateful at her words and left the house with her in a more relaxed mood.

The fact that the Camaro they took into town was a dream to ride in only helped with that.

***

After getting more of Stiles’ things from her house - and dusting a bit, it was dearly necessary - they went further into town.

  
“When does your dad come back anyway?”

Stiles glanced at Laura. The woman was, well. In the body of a teenager. She had just gotten back her driving license, even though the county knew she was able to drive, of course. It was still hard to accept the whole time-travelling thing sometimes, though.

“At the end of the summer,” she replied. “He’s staying at the resort in Miami for the whole two months, to make sure he really can walk again - they said he has a good shot at it. He also said he wants to use those two months as a retreat from technology, so no phones or emails.”

Laura’s eyes widened and flicked over to her for a second. “So he doesn’t know?”

Stiles shrugged. “No, not yet. I’ll tell him when he’s back.” She smiled, a little bitterly. “It’s not like he has a say in it.”

Laura didn’t have an answer to that and they finished their drive in silence.

When they reached the mall, Stiles took a deep breath. “I’m kind of nervous,” she admitted.

Laura frowned. “Why? It’s just the mall.”

Stiles rolled her eyes. “Yes. But it’s common knowledge that I’m the pack human now. There was an announcement, last I heard. So I am nervous what the people will say.”

Laura reached out and stroked Stiles’ cheek lightly, a soft smile on her face. “They don’t matter,” she said. “You’re part of our family. They can say whatever they want, no one cares. You shouldn’t, either.”

Stiles felt a blush creeping up her face. “Thank you, that, uhm. I’ll try to remember that.”

Laura’s smile widened. “Come on. Let’s go shopping.”

Stiles laughed and followed her out of the car.

***

They had been to the drug store and the bookstore already, when Laura pointed at a shop selling party utensils.

“I need to get some stuff in there. Want to come with?”

Stiles shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I need to get a few things myself,” she answered. “Let’s just meet back here in half an hour?”

Laura nodded and smiled before vanishing into the shop. Stiles looked after her before moving back to the bookstore. She’d seen some interesting books in there she wanted to check out in private.

While she browsed, she heard whispering behind her.

With a frown, she looked up from the copy of _“How to make the perfect plush toy”_ and saw a group of young men she vaguely recognized. They must have been seniors before the summer.

“Can I help you?” she asked, closing the book but keeping it in hand. She thought it might make for a good thing to bond with Cora. Maybe. She hadn’t decided yet.

“You’re the whore, aren’t you?” one of the guys asked while his friends leered at her.

Stiles felt herself getting cold all over. “What?” Her voice came out as a whisper.

The guys crowded closer and Stiles looked around for someone else. Anyone else. But of course there was no one. It was just her and a bunch of guys, in the back of a bookstore. Of course.

“You’re the Hale whore,” he elaborated. “The chick they got themselves to bang.”

“It’s not like that,” Stiles said and tried to sidestep them. They just closed ranks and Stiles felt panic crawling up her throat. She knew this was going to happen. She shouldn’t have separated from Laura.

“Of course it’s not,” one of the others said in a condescending voice. “You’re just living there, for free, mooching of them, and in return you do them some nice service in the bedroom. Sounds like a whore to me.”

Suddenly there was a hand on his arm. “I’m sure you’d like some change in pace, isn’t that right, _Ms. Stilinski_?”

The way he said her name made bile rise in her throat. It was supposed to be the way the students called her and now it was… tainted. It felt wrong.

“Let go of me,” she hissed, trying to get out of there without making a scene. She didn’t want more attention of she could avoid it.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” the first guy said. “We just want to share the fun.”

The hand on her breast was too much. Stiles could practically hear herself snap.

“Get your fucking hands off of me!” she yelled and, with a vicious jab, hit the one with the hand on her arm in the chest with her elbow. He let go of her immediately, wheezing and coughing.

She used the distraction to raise her foot and kick the guy next to her in the knee, making him stumble, while she grabbed the hand on her breast and bend two fingers back until the guy shouted in pain.

The whole thing hadn’t taken more than three seconds.

“Jesus fuck, you bitch!” the guy who’s kneecap she had definitely bruised, yelled and lifted his hand.

Stiles braced herself for a hit, as two clerks came running around the corner.

“What is going on here?” the older of them asked, a man in his late forties, Stiles guessed. He looked at Stiles, then at the guys, and something flashed in his eyes.

Despair welled up in Stiles. He knew who she was. He would probably judge her, too.

“Is one of the Hales with you?” the man asked, making her blink.

“Uh,” she said. “Yes. Laura’s in the party shop.”

The man nodded and looked at his colleague, a woman in her twenties. “Go and get her.”

She nodded and vanished. The man nodded to Stiles. “Mind letting him go?”

Stiles realized she was still bending the third guy’s fingers. He’d gone to his knees and whimpered quietly, his face pale and full of sweat. She let him go with a disgusted frown on her face.

The guy she had hit glared. “She attacked us like a beast,” he said. “She’s just a little whore, and she acts so high and mighty -”

The man shut him up with a hand gesture and looked at the three guys. “We have cameras in this corner,” he told them. “You started it, you molested her. You deserve everything she did.”

He glared at them. “And now get out of here before I call the police, or Ms. Hale gets here. She is the pack human, not a whore. It’s a sacred position, and you’d do damn well to remember that.”

The guys vanished, probably more scared of the prospect of meeting Laura than mindful of his words.

Stiles turned to the man. “Thank you,” she said and felt herself beginning to shake. The adrenaline wore off fast, now that the guys were gone.

He smiled sadly and pulled off his jacket to put over her shoulder. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” he told her and led her to the front of the store. “The education in this part of our history is severely lacking in those kids.”

Stiles just nodded, but she lit up as she saw Laura sprinting into the store.

“Stiles!” Laura cried and was at her side in seconds, checking her over first with her eyes and then with her hands fluttering about her. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Stiles shuddered and, giving the man back his jacket, fell into Laura’s arms, even though Stiles was taller than her. She immediately felt enclosed in warmth and safety.

_Pack_ whispered a voice in her mind. _This is pack_.

“Bring me home,” she whispered and felt Laura nodding into her shoulder.

 **  
** “Of course,” Laura murmured and, with a quick thanks to the manager and clerk, she led Stiles away. Back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read the porn, you should read "Twice Loved" after this chapter :)


	5. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition chapter!  
> Lot's of history and background information.
> 
> After I got a lot of... not so nice comments last time, I'd like everyone to remember, that this fic was born to be uncomfortable, dealing with slavery, and a very fucked up society.
> 
> Damian will not be killed or punished for what he did to Stiles, because that's not the motif of this fic.  
> So you can stop commenting only to tell me how horrible that is in the way some of you did. Yes, it is. No, I won't change my story because of it.
> 
> I said it from the beginning: If you don't like the stuff I TOLD YOU WOULD HAPPEN, then don't read it.  
> And stop spreading bad vibes in the comments, tbh, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to continue this after those.  
> But I did, because this story is dear to me, so please keep your hate to yourself. Thank you.

Stiles felt like she hadn’t slept in days.

The dreams were getting more numerous - she woke drenched every morning, both in sweat and… well, and sometimes even during the night.

She had trouble looking the Hale’s in the eyes, after she’d dreamed of them all raping her now.

She couldn’t remember every single dream, but she knew that was what they were about.

She wondered if it had something to do with the famous pack magic.

Stiles stirred the soup she was making for lunch and frowned. Damian had said he had to have sex - _had to rape her_ \- to make the pack magic take hold. And that, as soon as it did, she would start to want them, too.

But no one had explained to her what this pack magic actually _was_. Also, two weeks with the Hales and no sign of her falling into a weird kind of magical Stockholm Syndrome.

Yes, she liked them, and she talked about the house as her home, even though Damian had…

Stiles shook her head. But the others were so nice to her. They made her feel welcome and included, they showed her they loved her in so many little gestures. It was like having the family she never had with only her dad and mom, and later with only her dad.

Scott wasn’t coming back to Beacon Hills, either, so Stiles actually felt really lonely - until she moved into the Hale house.

Now, if she could just find out more about this elusive pack magic, and the position of pack human in general, that would be awesome.

She also needed to think about how to approach the fact that Damian was coming back soon… But not now. She pushed the thought away and went back to the soup. She didn’t want it to burn, after all.

***

After lunch, Peter and Deucalion went to do the dishes while Stiles put the leftovers away.

“Hey, Stiles,” Peter said from the sink and she looked up. He looked even younger like this, soap suds all over his arms, his hair falling into his face. She’d seen him as an adult, knew he’d grow up to be rather handsome, but like this he was already really… pretty.

“Yes?” she asked belatedly and he smirked at her.

  
“We have a surprise for you,” he said, giving the last bowl to Deucalion for drying. “Duke and I have been working on something for the last few days and it’s ready now.”

She looked between them, both of them grinning, excited like kids. It made her smile.

“Alright,” she said. “Can’t wait to see it then.”

They finished their chores and then both boys grabbed one of her hands and they pulled her along through the house.

Stiles laughed. “Okay, stop, don’t let me crash into anything, please!”

“Never,” Deucalion said and shot her a quick smile that sent a wave of warmth through her. These two were nothing like in her dreams. Also nothing like the two boys watching her in school. They’d done a complete 180 turn to their former behavior. Stiles couldn’t say she was sad about it.

They finally reached a room that had been locked the few times Stiles tried the door. No one had told her what was in it, either.

“Do I finally get to see the mystery room?” she joked and Peter grinned widely as he unlocked the door.

“Absolutely,” he agreed. “We just wanted it to be a complete surprise which is why we kept it locked.”

He opened the door wide and Deucalion pushed her in.

Stiles’ eyes widened comically at the sight that greeted her. The walls were lined with ceiling-high book shelves, every single one filled to the brim. There were actual rolling ladders attached to the shelves and three large desks plus comfy chairs were scattered throughout the room.

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed. “It’s the library from Beauty and the Beast.”

Peter chuckled. “Yes, that’s basically what it’s modelled after,” he agreed. “It was our mother’s little pet project, which I inherited after she died.”

He led Stiles over to a desk in a corner, Deucalion following after them. “We looked through the whole library and got every book that mentions pack magic over here,” he explained as she stared at the massive piles of books on the desk. “We figured you’d like to research it.”

She stared at him, then at Deucalion, with wide eyes. “How did you know?” she whispered.

The boys shared a look. “Because you deserve to know all about it,” Deucalion said. “Most of us don’t even know what’s in all the books. But it concerns you so we figured you should have all the knowledge you can get.”

“We also thought it might distract you a bit from worrying over Damian when he comes back,” Peter added and, seeing her flinch, put a hand on her shoulder.

“He won’t touch you again,” he promised her earnestly. “I know it’s no help and it’s also no excuse, but he feels terrible about what he did. It’s what he had to do, but he didn’t like it. He rather wanted you to like him first, too.”

“Like all of us,” Deucalion ended. “He went to some other packs, getting more books on pack magic, and meeting other pack humans. I’m sure he’ll bring you a lot more stuff you can research. But you don’t have to talk to him, he’ll have everything written down.”

Stiles was speechless, she could only nod. This was like the answer to all her prayers. Made her wonder if werewolves could read thoughts after all…

“Thank you” she said, hugging them both close, an arm around each their necks, surprising them. “This is the best present I ever got.”

They grinned, wide and warm, their faces a bit flushed, and then they left her to the books.

She’d finally find out what this elusive pack magic really was - and how she could work around it, or even find a loophole that made it useless.

Because if she ended up loving the Hales, she rather wanted to do it of her own accord, not some mystical energy that forced her into it.

***

Stiles spent the next three days holed up in the library. She came out for food and bathroom breaks, but she even slept in the comfy chairs.

Most of the books were old and thick, taking her a long time to get through them.

She had started a journal to keep track of all her findings. The newer books, the ones written after the outing of werewolves, were quite disturbing.

She thought the practice of a pack human was new, as werewolves had just gotten known about 60 years ago. But it had been around before that, apparently.

After Werewolves had come out of hiding, the practice of pack human was made out to be just what she’d thought: The human would become the sole property of the pack, used as they saw fit, as a breeding measure most of the time. It was met with outrage at first, but the fear of the werewolves’ retribution had the humans relenting. Over the years it had become not only accepted but normal.

A pack chose a human they liked and that human would then vanish from normal society, mostly to become the pack’s whore. That was the general opinion, and the chosen human had no choice in the matter.

This was what Stiles had been led to believe, as had most of the town, apparently, with rare exceptions. Stiles thought fondly of the owner of the bookstore who had defended her.

Apparently, these were also the believes the Hales held. Maybe it was just that they never knew that it had been different before the outing.

Because what Stiles read in the older books, the ones from before werewolves became known, written by actual packs and not random humans - those painted a completely different picture of the pack human.

Before, the pack human had been chosen because of their _spark_. Stiles understood this as some kind of magic potential, after researching a bit.

The pack would be drawn to a human possessing this spark, feeling love and family ties with them. The human would then be offered a place in the pack - most of them accepted, as they could feel the same bond.

There was building of trust, of love, of mutual respect.

And the spark would, in the end, often become the bearer or father of new children for the pack, making them stronger, but it would all happen because of their free will.

There had been no force whatsoever.

Stiles had cried after she’d read that. She realized how very _wrong_ the perception of the pack human was. She wondered how the werewolves, the sparks, the druids, and all the other magical beings had let it gotten warped so badly.

And then there was the _pack magic_. Which… Didn’t really exist?

It was the bond between the spark and the pack which made them compatible for each other, not some weird sentient magic.

Stiles read about packs who felt no sexual attraction to each other or their spark, but who would thrive anyway, finding outsider’s children instead who were then adopted by the pack.

She read about packs who found a spark but couldn’t make them click with each other, so they parted ways after a trial period.

She read about packs who bonded to newborns, who let them grow up with them, bonding in very different ways.

No one in the old books was talk of the alpha or alpha mate raping the spark to make the bond happen. It had already been there before or developed on its own after a while.

The new books on the other hand… Those talked about the need of force. That the magic ran through the alpha and their mate, how the human - no mention of a spark anymore, just a human - needed to be introduced to the pack magic by taking it into themselves, by any means possible.

They talked about how the pack chose their humans at random, and then basically put them into a magically Stockholm Syndrome situation.

And this was accepted as _normal_.

Stiles left the library after three days, went straight to her room, and didn’t stop crying for the next few hours.

The Hales had believed in the new books. _Damian_ had believed in them.

They had thought they needed to force Stiles to become their pack human, just like they had been taught, apparently.

Stiles cried for herself, and for the lost opportunities this had given her and the pack.

Because how was she supposed to ever build the kind of relationship the old pack human had with their pack with Damian after what he did to her? She had no problem accepting the rest of the pack, felt herself care deeply for them.

 

Stiles was pretty sure that was because, unknown to them, the bond had already been forming before they chose her.

It would make Stiles a spark, which she would have to research further, but it made sense.

The way they had all been drawn to her, and she to them. How they treated her now, making sure she was comfortable with them. How she felt the pack was her _family_ , her _home_.

This was the sign of a real bond, like the ones described in the old books.

Only Damian was left out of this. And Stiles didn’t know how to fix it or what to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the porny side stories, next up would be "Always the Teacher"!


	6. Return of the Father

Stiles didn't tell the others about her findings right away.

They were curious, of course, but she wanted to wait for Damian.

She wasn't really sure how she'd react when she saw him, but he'd bring more books on pack magic, so she wanted to see what other packs thought about it.

She could bear to be in his presence for that, surely.

She definitely couldn't.

***

Damian came back the next Tuesday.

Stiles was prepared, of course, but it still shocked her to the core when he entered the kitchen, his eyes immediately falling on her.

She realised he looked paler than before, and that he was avoiding her eyes, but all she could hear was his voice in her head, telling her how good she was, how beautiful, how -

“I need to get back to the library,” she croaked and almost ran out the other exit.

Cora found her, still shaking, huddled into one of the big, plush armchairs.

“Hey,” she said softly and dropped a bag at Stiles’ side. “Dad asked me to bring you these. They’re from three different packs, different kinds of books on pack magic.”

Stiles nodded, not able to force out even a simple thanks.

In the end, Cora sat next to her, reading her own book, while Stiles immersed herself once again in the research. Maybe she could face Damian tomorrow.

***

Stiles couldn’t face Damian the next day. Or the next. Or the next week.

She avoided the usual evenings in front of the TV, she avoided eating in the kitchen, she avoided the rest of the family.

Cora was the only one who was always welcome at her side.

Sometimes Derek and Laura would take her to a picnic (never back to the flower meadow, though they didn’t know why).

Sometimes Peter and Deucalion would stay with her in the library, looking through her research and making plans they didn’t tell her about yet.

Sometimes Laura talked to her about classes, students, and the school faculty.

They never pushed her about Damian, never even talked to her about him, but Stiles knew it was hard for them. Damian was part of the pack, even though she couldn’t feel. She’d recognized the little spots of warmth in her mind as the Hales, she could even differentiate them by the way they felt. But Damian wasn’t there.

Then one day, she had read all the books. Even the new ones Damian had brought had only confirmed what she’d already known: Their information had gotten completely warped and turned around.

“I don’t understand it,” she groaned, looking at her files with Peter looking over her shoulder. “It’s only been 60 years. There are still people from the old days around. How did they let this happen?”

Deucalion was out for once so it was just Stiles and Peter, who thumbed through some of the files with a frown.

“It doesn’t make sense,” he agreed. “I know a lot of the old packs - well, I knew them before - and I can’t imagine any of them to just - _Oh shit!_ ”

Stiles turned around to stare at him questioningly. Peter rarely swore. “What?”

“Look at these books,” he said and showed her three different volumes, all from after the reveal.

“I read them,” Stiles said, frowning. “They all paint the pack human as nothing more than a whore.”

Peter nodded. “Look at the authors.”

Stiles looked again. “Silfur, Prata, and Gümüş. Okay?”

“They all mean Silver,” Peter continued impatiently and nodded grimly when Stiles’ eyes widened. “Yes. Like Argent.”

They looked at the other books. From all the new ones, 95% bore names that could be translated to silver.

“This… Oh my god,” Stiles whispered. “The _Argents_ changed the view on pack magic and pack humans.”

Peter nodded again, hatred flashing in his eyes. “They’ve always been cunning. They used the reveal of werewolves to their advantage as soon as they realised they couldn't stop it.”

“But how did noone notice?” Stiles asked aghast. “This is just… The packs and the sparks should have realised…”

“Magic?” Peter shrugged. “Maybe they did a spell to alter memories during the confusion over the reveal, back then it might not even have been hard. And over time people just… Stopped thinking about the truth.”

He shuddered. “Argents, still destroying our lives, having done so for years…”

Stiles swallowed. “Most of them are dead now, and Allison is on the side of the werewolves,” she pointed out.

  
“Yes, I know,” Peter said. “I remember.”

They looked at each other, remembering the happenings from before the witch brought the Hales back to life.

“I’m glad the spell happened, you know?” Stiles finally said.

Peter blinked. “Really? Even though you’re in this position now?”

“Well, we have proof that this is not how it’s supposed to be, right?” she asked, smiling shyly.

Peter stared at her. “I’m gonna kiss you now,” he suddenly said. “Is that okay?”

Stiles blushed. Instead of answering, she just leaned over, meeting Peter halfway.

The kiss was soft and tender, not at all like in her dream or the one at the party.  

Stiles laughed a bit as they parted. “You know, you’re the first one to ask me to do that…”

Peter rubbed his neck. “Well, if we want to change America’s view of the pack human, we should probably start at our own door.”

Stiles blinked. “You think we can do that?”

His own eyes flashed. “We will damn well try.”

***

The living room was silent.

Peter and Stiles had - among a few more soft kisses - compiled a coherent case of the data and had just now presented it to all the Hales.

Stiles had not looked at Damian at all, and he had stayed clear of her, but now, as they were all still digesting what they’d heard, she couldn’t keep herself from glancing at him.

He was dead-pale, his claws ripping into the arms of his chair, and sweat was beading on his face. “I’m gonna be sick,” he announced and bolted, not before casting a horrified look at her.

Despite what had happened, she felt sorry for him.

Talia started after him but then sat down. She, too, was pale, and Cora and Laura were crying silently. Derek seemed to be in shock.  
  


“This is a grave matter,” Talia said softly. “You did a great job finding all of this out - but this is… This changes everything.”

Her eyes met Stiles’ and all she could see in them was pain. “We’ve done something horrible to you and justified it by believing in the things we were told - we should have dug deeper.”

“Yes, we should have,” Deucalion agreed. “But we can’t change it now. The past is the past. We need to find a way to change the future. So something like this doesn’t happen again.”

“I know, rationally, that Damian didn’t want to do it,” Stiles said, eyes on her lap. “But it didn’t seem that way when he did it. I read about… I think I’m a spark. Which is why you were all so drawn to me. I think that’s why I feel so comfortable with all of you now, because I had time to build the bond with you. But, Damian…” She shrugged helplessly.

“I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you.”

She looked at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since his return. “I don’t know if you can, she answered.

“I’ll try anyway,” he said determinedly. “But for now, let’s talk about how we change the view on pack humans of the whole US.”

***

They had talked half the night, only stopping when Cora started dropping. They didn’t want to leave her out of it. Times like these they remembered very well how old they all really were, so it would have been unfair to exclude Cora.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow,” Talia promised. “I’ll call Chris and ask him to come over.”

Peter’s eyes flashed. “You don’t think he’ll defend the situation we’re at now?” he sneered. “His family invented it after all.”

Stiles shook her head. “Chris is a good person,” she argued. “He always was. And you know that, Peter. He will be disgusted by this just as much as we were.”

Peter didn’t look at her but gave a terse nod. He actually did know this, he and Chris had talked a lot since the spell.

Stiles pulled Cora up. “Come on, I’ll bring you upstairs,” she told her gently and Cora nuzzled into Stiles’ neck. She’d been doing that for a while now. Stiles knew it had something to do with scent marking, but she didn’t dislike it - it felt nice, actually. As nice as her kisses with Peter had felt.

“Sleep well,” Stiles said and the others echoed her, while she helped Cora to her bed.

***

The next day, Talia told them Chris would come around for dinner.

“We should probably eat before we tell him,” Stiles said. “It’s not something you explain on an empty stomach.”

Everyone agreed and Stiles sent Laura out to get groceries, as it was her turn to cook.

When she was back, Stiles started to prepare the dessert first, a huge bowl of mousse au chocolat, Chris’ favorite, as Allison had told her.

“Can I help?”

Stiles turned to Damian who stood in the door, far enough away to leave her plenty of room to escape, like he’d done since his return. Stiles could feel her heart beat wildly.

“Uhm,” she said, stiffening a bit. “You could… prepare the salad?”

He nodded and moved to the sideboard farthest away from her, getting the ingredients together.

They worked in silence for a bit and gradually, Stiles relaxed. He was still giving her space. And she knew he’d never touch her again if she didn’t want him to. She just needed to get over her memories.

“You know that I’m sorry, right?”

She nodded, not looking away from peeling the potatoes she needed as a side dish for the main course. “I know,” she answered. “You didn’t know any better.”

“That’s not an excuse though,” he said with pain in his voice. “I don’t even… I always thought of myself as a good man. But I’m definitely not, if I even thought that it would be the right thing to do, no matter what the books said. I should have questioned it more.”

There was a flare in Stiles’ mind that made her gasp a bit. “You were taught terrible things,” she said to distract them both from the sound. “You thought it was the correct way to bind me to you. You shouldn’t have done it. You should have thought about it more. You should have waited.”

She took a deep breath and turned around, looking at him. He put down the knife and looked back expectantly.

“I forgive you,” she said slowly. The bond in her head, the one bounding him to her, flared again. “I can’t forget, maybe I never will. But you’re not evil, Damian. I’ll never carry your child, I might never even let you touch me again. But I forgive you for what you did.”

She felt tears streaming down her face and saw answering ones on his face, too.

The pack bound between them was a tiny flame, compared to the bonfires she had with the others. But it was there, it was solid. And she could nurture it over time. One day it would burn just as brightly as the others.

Stiles laughed a bit and the already cut vegetables in front of Damian lifted by themselves and dropped into the bowl.

She was not even surprised.

***

Chris was floored, that much was easily visible.

Stiles had never seen the man with anything less than a perfect poker face, but this time was different. A dozen different emotions swept over his face before he settles on grim determination.

“What do we do?” he asked and with that put himself firmly in their corner.

Talia grinned, showing fangs. “We’re going to change it all,” she promised and Stiles could feel the pack bonds thrumming.

Yes, they would change it. No one would ever suffer like her again, if they could prevent it.

And they’d do their damndest to change it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is done so the next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	7. Date Night

With Chris working on convincing the council on the new findings about pack humans, Talia had prepared to send information to all of the other packs she was in contact with.

 

“They need to know about this,” she had said with a grim look as she hit send on the last email. “Things need to change, and soon.”

 

“There will be a lot of packs who are quite happy with the way they treat their pack human,” Damian said. “But others will want to know the truth.”

 

“And what about Stiles?” asked Laura.

 

Everyone, including Stiles herself, looked at her in confusion.

 

“The way we made her pack human was wrong,” Laura pressed. “She’s not obligated to stay with us!”

 

Stiles flinched. Laura was right. They had taken her as a pack human using the wrong information. She didn’t have to stay.

 

“You’re right,” Talia said, stunned. “I didn’t… God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think of that.”

 

She looked at Stiles with tears in her eyes. “You’re under no obligation to stay, of course.”

 

“But-” Peter tried to protest but was shushed by Deucalion immediately.

 

Derek and Cora looked distressed. “You’re leaving?” Derek asked in a small voice.

 

Stiles looked at them all helplessly. The pack bond pulsed in her mind, she could feel her spark getting stronger, giving her real magic now. “I… No,” she said. “I think I’d… I’d like to stay.”

 

They stared at her and she blushed. “I, uhm. I read about the origins of the pack human. They were sparks, supposed to be able to do magic when they form a bond with their pack. And, well…”

 

She looked at a book on Talia’s desk, lifting it a few inches into the air. Everyone gasped, except Damian. He had promised not to tell anyone about the thing she’d done during dinner preparations.

 

“Oh my god,” Talia whispered. “You have magic.”

 

“Apparently,” Stiles agreed and floated the book back down. “I can’t do much yet. But I can feel the bond to all of you in my head. The magic started when I accepted that bond.”

 

She smiled at them all. “I don’t think I could ever give that up again. You’re my pack, I’m your pack human. The way it is _supposed_ to be.”

 

***

 

There had been a lot of hugging. And scent marking. And a few kisses from Peter, to which the others looked on in surprise, but hadn’t said anything.

 

And then Laura asked for a date night. For all of them.

 

Stiles blushed heavily as Damian immediately called and got them a table at a high end restaurant while the kids looked for the movie program at Beacon Hills’ theater.

 

“First dinner, then a movie, then maybe ice cream,” Talia said with a smile. “It’s a real date.”

 

Stiles laughed. “We’re doing a lot of things backwards,” she pointed out, not looking at Damian. She had accepted her as a packmate, but her words were holding up: She couldn’t forget what he’d done.

 

“Oh, well, better late than never,” Deucalion said with a shrug and pulled her from the sofa. “Come on. Time to find you something to wear.”

 

He, Peter, and Laura pulled her out of the room and to her own, already talking over her on how to dress her. Stiles just let them have their fun.

 

In the end, she was dressed in a mid-knee red summer dress, her hair pulled up with a few strands framing her face, and heeled shoes.

 

“You look beautiful,” Peter said reverently, kissing her shoulder, as she applied some light make up.

 

“You really do,” Deucalion agreed, smiling.

 

“Real question though,” Laura interrupted. “Have you chosen Peter as your first baby daddy?”

 

Everyone froze and Stiles stared at her in the mirror. “What?”

 

Laura blinked. “Uhm. I mean. Crap. I just… You and him are kissing. I thought, maybe…”

 

Stiles pushed away from Peter who let her go and sent Laura a dark look.

 

“I’m not carrying anyone’s baby,” Stiles said shrilly. “This is not - we _just_ talked about this! I’m not your fucking _breeder_!”

 

“No, no of course not,” Laura tried to diffuse the situation, stepping closer but stopping when Stiles took a step backwards. “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry!”

 

“Well, you certainly meant it in some way,” Stiles sneered, tears in her eyes. “I’m still nothing more than a possession to you, isn’t that right?”

 

She pulled her hair free of the pins Laura had put in there. “Get out! I don’t want to see either one of you!”

 

Deucalion immediately left, pulling Laura with her. Peter stayed a bit longer.

  
“You know I don’t expect you to -” he tried to say but retreated when Stiles threw her shoe at him.

 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Stiles burst into tears.

 

***

 

It was a few hours later that a knock at her door pulled Stiles from the fitful sleep she had sunken into after crying herself out.

 

“Who is it?” she croaked.

 

“It’s me,” Talia said and Stiles sighed before asking her to come in.

 

Talia did so and, moving slowly, like cornering a wild animal, she sat down on the bed at Stiles’ feet.

 

“I’m sorry I ruined date night,” Stiles murmured and Talia shook her head.

 

“No. We are sorry. Well, Laura is, and I am for not raising her to watch her mouth.” She smiled sadly. “When all of this started we wanted you to give birth to babies for the pack,” she said. “I can’t deny that. But, as the information you gave us pointed out, we were absolutely wrong in doing so. So no, we’re not expecting you to do that anymore. Laura apparently didn’t get the memo.”

 

Stiles sniffed. “I overreacted.”

 

“I don’t think you did,” Talia protested. “Her question was very insensitive, and wrong. If you and Peter grow closer, I’ll be very happy, I’ll admit that. I wish him only the best, as he had to suffer a lot before the spell. He’s my baby brother. And he loves you very much.”

 

She smiled a bit wider now. “I remember him telling me about you. Not just as his teacher, but he remembers you from back then. He saw you with your friend, Scott, the one he bit while he was crazy. He probably already felt the potential in you back then. Returning to his teenaged self, being full of hormones again, seeing you as a beautiful, grown up woman… Well. It might have pushed him over the edge a bit.”

 

“He and Deucalion assaulted me at your party,” Stiles pointed out and Talia rolled her eyes. “Yes. Excitement makes men stupid, wolves especially. He’s sorry about that.”

 

She put her hand over Stiles’. “If you ever decide to grace our pack with a baby, it won’t matter who you choose. But if you do end up choosing Peter, I will be especially happy.”

 

Stiles let out a little laugh. “I want kids one day,” she said. “But when I want them. And with someone I really love. Also, preferably with someone not in High School anymore.”

 

Talia laughed loudly. “I think we can work with that,” she said, grinning. “Now, how about coming down? We’re having movies and popcorn for our date night instead.”

 

Stiles returned the grin and took the offered hand. They walked downstairs together.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more :)


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday where I am, so :D
> 
> This is it. Last chapter, including an epilogue.

"... After extensive research, kindly funded by various parks across the nation and the branch of the Argent family led by Allison Argent-McCall, it is with great sorrow that I have to confirm the facts. For the last 60 years, this nation has treated the position of pack human entirely wrong. Though, amidst the sorrow comes the joy to be able to bring you the truth today!"

Everyone gathered on the Hale's lawn cheered as they watched the President give her speech on the great screen propped up, while her wife, a human born to a werewolf pack, cried and smiled in the background.

It was the end of summer, school would start in two days, and Stiles couldn't believe how fast everything had changed. Their information had ran across the US like wildfire and ignited a storm of protests in Washington and other big cities. Packs had come together, had visited the Hales, shared their thoughts and hopes with them.

Allison and Scott had come to stay with Chris, Allison to help, Scott to offer support.

Stiles and Scott had talked a lot during the first few days.

Scott had trouble understanding why she chose to stay with the Hales, now that the truth was out. When she told him about the pack bonds, he got it, though. He said he felt something similar with Allison and their close group of friends, some of them werewolves, some of them human. Stiles was only a little heartbroken to realize that she was not part of his pack anymore.

Historians from around the nation had  banded together to prove that Stiles’ findings were right - and the President jumped at the chance to change the view on pack humans as soon as possible.

Which is why they had this party now, screening her speech.

People had thanked Stiles all evening, other packs, humans… And sparks. Stiles had met a lot of different people, ready to learn magic from them. That would make the Hale pack even stronger, now that she was bound to them willingly and in control of her powers.

Stiles was glowing. Her life, that had seem so bleak just a few weeks ago, was now as close to perfect as she could imagine.

Having her dad back at her side and beaming with pride was also part of that.

He had come back from his therapy retreat just a few days earlier, and had been stunned by what he had missed.

He took Stiles home for a whole 24 hours and they just stayed on the couch, hugged, and talked. By the end of it, the former Sheriff demanded to have a room in the Hale house, too, to be closer to his daughter and her pack.

Talia agreed readily, after telling him that he’d soon be pack soon. He was more than happy with that, as long as he didn’t have to sleep with any of them.

Stiles was leaning back against Peter’s chest as they sat on the grass and continued watching the speech.

“This will change the world,” he whispered in her ear and she shivered.

“At some point, maybe,” she returned. “But you know what it won’t change?”

She grinned up at him, leaning her head back. “The fact that school starts in two days. Hope you’re ready.”

He groaned. “God, senior year. Again. I can’t wait until it’s over.”

She drew lazy patterns on his arm. “Where will you go to college?”

He shrugged. “Haven’t decided yet. Might do online classes.” He squeezed her where his arms were looped around her waist. “Don’t want to leave you after all.”

She smiled, looking back at the screen. She’d grown closer to all the Hales, but for some reason Peter held a special place in her heart after this summer. She couldn’t pinpoint when it had happened, but it was there nonetheless.

“I’m glad you chose me,” she whispered and he bent down to kiss her neck, smiling against her skin.

  
“There was never any competition,” he whispered back as the crowd on the screen started applauding and the President ended her speech.

The truth was out now.

**  
  
**

*********

**Epilogue, 5 years later.**

“It’s almost time.”

Stiles smiled at Peter who kneeled before her, his head on her belly.

“Just a few more days,” she agreed. “Still sure you don’t want to know the sex beforehand?”

He shook his head lightly, making her groan as the movement made the little one kick inside her. “No. I want to be surprised.”

Stiles laughed. “Well, it’s not like we don’t have enough names for both cases anyway.”

She stroked Peter’s hair. “I’m glad we’re finally meeting our little cub.”

“We don’t know if they will be a wolf,” Peter protested for the hundredth time. “Maybe he or she will be a spark.”

“No,” Stiles said as usual. “There’s a little wolf inside of me, no human can be so strong.”

It was an old argument. They didn’t care either way, as long as their baby was healthy.

“You alright?”

They looked up as Cora looked at them in confusion. She and Derek had come back from college just a few days ago, for the summer holidays. Laura was still on a roadtrip, but she promised to be back in time for the birth. And she would bring Collin, her boyfriend - who she seriously considered proposing to, as she had told Stiles. Stiles was excited to have him here, too. After 3 years of them dating, he felt like a part of the pack already.

“We’re fine,” Stiles said and opened her arms for Cora to snuggle into her side. “Just relaxing.”

Cora took the invitation and soon her hand was on Stiles’ belly, too, next to Peter’s head.

“Any news from Duke?” Peter asked and looked disappointed when she shook her head.

“No,” Cora answered. “Still MIA. I’m sure he’s fine, though. It takes more than a failed mission to knock out Duke.”

“I can still feel him in my head, too,” Stiles assured Peter. “Every other spark I spoke with told me I would lose him if he died. He’ll be home soon.”

Deucalion had joined the military right out of High School, wanting to get out of the Hales’ shadow for a while, especially after Stiles had officially chosen Peter to be the father of her future children.

“Let’s hope he gets home soon,” Peter murmured and they all agreed.

A short while later, Talia, Derek, and Damian joined them in the big pile they had made on the floor, putting the TV on low volume, eating snacks.

Everyone was touching in some way, and all were touching Stiles.

She felt warm, safe, and contend.

This was her pack, her family. And soon it would grow with two more additions.

Stiles smiled to herself. She wondered how Peter would look when he found out that he would get _twins_ instead of just one child, one girl and one boy.

Stiles could hardly wait to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole series started with the urge to write really deprived porn.
> 
> Plot came later.  
> I had a lot of fun with this but, tbh, it was supposed to be much longer. Getting so much hate got me down, so I just wanted it to end *shrug*  
> Wrapped it all up anyway, I think.
> 
> My tumblr is also daughterofscotland if you want to come say hi or talk more about the story.
> 
> The series will continue, I have some more ideas for porn chapters.


End file.
